Attack on the Burrow (HP)
by ash.talon.50
Summary: This is just a scene I described because it is one of my favorite. DO NOT OWN HP!


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="18dc6674f57a09eee2a2f75dc1632cf9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(I own nothing! All rights and characters belong to J.K. Rowling!)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de26612efe8b80ba83bd59c253a99c8b""It was wonderful, Molly. Really." Tonks complimented after they stepped out into the cool summer air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58ffada63b5c8d10a9b8b45af421f2e0""Are you sure you won't stay?" Molly asked, expressing concern off of her motherly traits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9045b26a39a313049eade525517de232""No, we should go." Tonks leaned in towards Molly to whisper, "The first night of the cycle is always the worst."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="554dc57082a277c5b65cc513a110695a"Though it didn't seem to phase Remus when they referred back to his transformations. His eyes were fixed on something that the others could not see in the darkness of the field./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85644739e90af910a514dad8b3028502""Remus?" Mr. Weasley questioned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f10006c3f0455d8b0bcb71bede6330dc"Tonks took a step closer to Remus in concern for her husband. Why was he so silent?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaaca83f55ed631758e974994a1262fc""Sweetheart." She said, tenderly, in a soft whisper./p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px 0px 1280.64px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="2690fae9e3fc0c3a36f3d2a65c5eb12b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cbd1e9e257197fa6b9081086aa7c068"It wasn't long before a black, smoky figure rained down from the sky and set fire to the grass, surrounding the burrow. Inside the circle, a Death Eater appeared, Bellatrix Lestrange. She had a wide, psychotic smile plastered across her lips, glaring at the enemies as they took out their wands before she ran off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d460e9eeadea916f487a8e0a766dfc8"Harry came out from the house and grabbed Remus' arm to let him know that the two should go after her together. He followed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c626693804b6aaf33f94d182f1d790a2""Harry, no!" Shouted Mr. Weasley. Did Harry have a death wish?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7bd4a0f54b7f5aa92835d9448f523f7""Remus!" Tonks exclaimed, following after her husband./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="bd2ed374561859791c506eb2e11fcd27" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="144b5a3586dc23cdbe4868ad9d34331b"Remus planned to go with Harry to go avenge Sirius' death, but unfortunately the fire cut Remus off. He was trapped in the burning circle. And fighting off the fire, trying to control it, proved difficult. He noticed how Tonks was struggling too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f12a5855f42b0a196add7fb35448f239"Soon enough Ginny came running out and Molly was hysterical when she saw her daughter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a69bbea57c3711ea41cfd32b61508b79""Ginny!" She screamed, attempting to grab her arm, but failing miserably. There was a gap in the fire and Ginny lept through it to go after Harry Potter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9a62a5c08f34650ee029c1fe2941a3d""I killed Sirius Black!" Sang Bellatrix, happily. "I killed Sirius Black! You're coming to get me!" Then a short cackle of laughter came from her. She knew she had the upper hand in this game of cat and mouse. He would never be able to find her in all this brush. "He's coming to get me, he's coming to get me!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e2a4830f54e1e43eb377f83c858febb"Ginny was panicking, her breathing was rough as she struggled to keep up after Harry. Where had he gone?! It wasn't long until she had lost him in the maze./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ac8b31184d3259f3f17c435752857ef"Harry had lost Bellatrix. Damn it, how frustrating! He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around where he stood. It was hard to see in the dark and the dead grass didn't help at all. She could be anywhere, waiting for the perfect time to kill him. He couldn't wait any longer and just ran in hopes of finding her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b1c0a3e64dbec92c87609d085c4a23e"Ginny decided not to give up so easily, so she continued running. Her bare feet hit cold water and she was now exposed on a mash to the two Death Eaters...wherever they were. The crackling of dead grass caught her attention. She turned towards the noise in hopes that it was the boy who lived./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17c63aaf44287babd094bc94fdb15a62""Harry?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e3b9579f0f1225ed5b7e217601be0db"But her hopes were drained when she came face to face with Greyback, a tall, malicious-looking man. Suddenly, Harry came out of nowhere and ran to Ginny's protection./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e161a0671de6d0138a13e5bcec64d636""Stupify!" Despite its power, Greyback easily deflected it. He left the two of them by shooting up into the air, surrounded by a black cloud. Harry was determined to keep Ginny safe at any cost even if she was capable of taking care of herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d381a1ee9820af207000d0a06cd11055"Their bodies turned in numerous directions every time they thought the Death Eaters were nearby. This was defiantly a game of cat and mouse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cac586b9e79fff036db93a572c65202"Bellatrix came into a clearing. Would this be her chance to kill the two? Their back was to her, they were terrified, but her possible intentions were interrupted when Mr. Weasley called out to Harry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="213261ae2328bfb5c45a1464ffe7f642"Now Bellatrix and Greyback began attacking their prey, confusing and tormenting them. The group was literally shooting spells at nothing. Mr. Weasley was as frightened when he caught up. He couldn't lose a child or a friend. He sprinted through the water and onto the marsh platform, followed by Remus and Tonks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90f189330f9b2b8bba808b46c13a1945"The three adults guarded the two teenagers with their lives, holding their wands out at the ready. After all the pain these villains have caused none of them would think twice about the Killing Curse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="b1dee1fc0759dc4414000c0022f34fbb" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8f23a33e60b427ec10f1107c5aed841"Bellatrix watched the group like a hungry lioness, hissing, and growling. She soon let out a snake-like hiss before shooting up into the air. Everyone turned towards her figure and then it was Greyback who left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7a6c1657182ee3e2d5d1110fc7eb555"They went to the burrow and crashed through the tower, shattering glass and setting the rest on fire. Mr. Weasley looked to the burning house with a growing concern in his eyes when the thought of his wife came to his mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee9fe3b1dca81733dbdfc3ce50a8f943""Molly." He whispered before bolting off. He had to know if she was alright! He, along with the others, came upon the clearing. The fire that once blazed around the house was now dying down. Molly stood there, silent, watching her house burn down. All those memories, all her belongings were gone.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7b2bfaa145872e93f149b210adf9b8e"Mr. Weasley put his arm around her, keeping her close as he watched the house burn down. He was just as devastated and upset as anyone else to see his house fall apart./p 


End file.
